1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a food package having a base, a body member, a pealing seal for hermetically sealing the base to the cover and the snap-locking means contained in the base and cover for reclosing the package after it has been opened in providing an audible snap as the package is reclosed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Food packages have been described in the past. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,018 a food package is described wherein the food is sealed inside the package having a body and a top member. The food is formed under vacuum and with mechanical pressure thereby forming the food to the package and is hermetically sealed. These types of packages and methods for forming are further described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,411,122; 4,577,757; and 4.688,369. Attempts to improve these patents are further described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,498,588 and 4,498,589. Various improvements are described, for instance in U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,588, ridges 34, grooves 36, and FIG. 3 are described in an attempt to provide a interlocking engagement. These elements, however, have not proven to be satisfactory in producing a suitable audible snap in reclosing the package. Other means of incorporating snap actions into packages are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,672,536; 3,734,276. It is submitted that these two patents, however, do not describe packages wherein the packaged foods are formed to the package with vacuum and mechanical pressure. Thus, these remains in the art a need for a package that is easily openable and also recloses in a positive manner in providing an audible sound signifying to the consumer that the package has been reclosed, particularly with packages where the food is pressed to conform to the container.